Rebirth and Redirection
by LashknifeTalon
Summary: Ashley x Leon. Postulates on what might have happened if Leon and Ashley had not quite been fast enough to avoid infection. Somewhat AU.
1. Prologue

_The jet ski shot through the waves, carrying its two passengers far, far away from the peril behind them. Ripples and wavelets reached them even as the scene of destruction faded from view, as the Island roared and grumbled as though it were alive in its death throes, sinking forever into the ocean, carrying with it the tale of death and destruction, and the resident evil within it._

_Soon, the Island was no longer visible, and the girl, finally safe, clinging to the man before her, breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. There was only one order of business that remained before the two went home, and she was about to deal with it._

_"So…Leon. When we get back to my place…how about doing some…overtime?"_

_The man barely gave her a glance._

_"Heh. Sorry."_

_The girl shrugged._

_"Oh well. I had a feeling you might say that. Still, it doesn't hurt to ask."_

_There was a brief pause until she next spoke._

_"So…who was that woman back there?"_

_There was another pause before the man replied, launching them into a series of conversations that lasted them until they reached the shore, only interrupted by a brief radio transmission with the man's superiors. They were soon after picked up by helicopter on the Spanish mainland and returned home, safe and sound. And they lived happily ever…_

Ashley awoke and shot up bolt upright, covered in a freezing cold sheen of sweat. She quickly ran her hands over her body, checking herself. Good…she was all there. Then it was just a nightmare.

Beside her, Leon made a few grumbling noises as he awoke.

"Mmmph? Ashley?" he queried, probably still half-asleep even as he sat up.

"Oh…Leon…I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Mmm…'salright. What's up? It's four in the morning."

Ashley decided it was best not to try and conceal anything, and leaned over and buried her face in the agent's chest.

"Oh, Leon…it was terrible! There was this machine…and then Saddler…and Ada…she was there…and you had this big red rocket launcher…and…and…"

Leon, caught by surprise by this sudden outburst, tried to calm the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Ashley…calm down. It's okay…Were you dreaming about the incident in Spain again?"

Leon's eyes were still half-shut and crusted over with sleep, but he was pretty sure that the movement against his chest was a nod.

For her part, Ashley tried her very hardest to stop crying and to be coherent. She wanted so badly for Leon to comfort her, to make one of his smart-aleck comments like he always did, to make it all better, and some small part of her mind reminded her that he wouldn't be able to do that if all she did was sob and rant.

"What was it about now?"

"Oh…well…there was this helicopter…Mike was in it…he helped you get through that huge fortress…but then Saddler came with a Ganado, and they shot him down…you were really mad, but you kept going and rescued me from that chamber."

"Okay…sounds good so far."

If Ashley was talking about the set of three walls and guard towers equipped with machine gun turrets that had guarded Saddler's inner sanctum, then Leon was pretty sure what part of that mission Ashley had been dreaming about. He didn't remember anything about a helicopter or Mike being there (God, that would have helped though…) but it was in Ashley's dream, so he supposed it was possible. So…was she upset because Mike had died in her dream? He supposed she would be sad if one of their friends died, but that didn't explain just how hysterical she'd been a moment ago. Leon waited a few seconds and she continued.

"So we ran out the door and Ada slowed Saddler down with the barrels and everything…and we kept running and running…"

Leon nodded, rubbing his eyes clear of crust. Still not entirely accurate, but he'd better let Ashley finish.

"Then…there was this machine. I think Luis built it."

"Wait…Luis was there?"

"No…but he built the machine."

Leon nodded sagely. Sometimes in dreams you just…_knew _things, even if it didn't make any sense. He supposed that was what was going on here. In her dream, Ashley had seen this machine and just _knew _that Luis had built it.

"And then…you sat in the machine…and it shot these…laser…things at you. Then you were okay. It killed the parasite. Then I sat in the chair, and it killed my parasite."

Hmm…yes, the removal of a Plagas parasite was a painful process. Had Ashley dreamed about that? Leon could understand why that might give her nightmares…

Ashley wasn't done speaking however.

"Then…then you went up on that construction grate place…and Saddler was there. He said something about Hollywood movies and then you fought him. Ada was there. She gave you a big red rocket launcher and you shot Saddler. Ada ran off with the sample and started blowing up the Island and you and me escaped on a jet ski…and…then…I don't remember any more."

Good. The nightmare was already fading then. The less she remembered of it, the easier it would be to comfort her. But as far as he could tell the dream had ended well…so what was bothering Ashley in the first place?

"So we got away? So what was so bad about the dream? Was it just that Mike died?"

Ashley apparently still remembered that, because her eyes almost immediately filled with tears. She shook her head about Mike, then spoke.

"The machine…it killed the parasites, Leon. So…when we talked on the jet ski…"

Suddenly Leon got it, just as Ashley finished her sentence.

"I didn't have a parasite. So I didn't realize you were lying to me…about…you know."

Leon nodded. He understood now. It kind of made him pleased in a perverse way that the idea of being separated from him, despite avoiding a lot of trouble in the process, could turn a potentially nice dream about escaping from a very bad situation into a terrifying nightmare for Ashley. He ran his hand through her blond hair (noting that it was indeed very, very wet with sweat), trying to comfort her as her ragged breath threatened to turn back into sobs.

"Ashley… it's okay. It was just a nightmare. Most of that never actually happened."

Leon reached behind Ashley's back with his free hand and gripped one of the long, fleshy, razor-tipped tentacles that grew there.

"See? It's right here. Your parasite didn't go anywhere. You're all here. You can feel my hand right?" he smiled and held the tentacle before Ashley's face, demonstrating his point.

Ashley flexed the tentacle a bit, making sure it was really there, then brought the rest of the myriad of tentacles that also grew from her back in front of herself, making sure they were there too. As Leon let go of the one, she gripped all of them and held them to her body, hugging the appendages as if they were a long lost friend, a relieved expression on her face. Okay, so normal girls didn't have masses of dangerous parasitic tentacles growing out of their backs, and that wasn't really one of Ashley's most fetching traits. Leon had to admit, though--she looked really cute hugging her tentacles like that. At least…he thought so. Maybe that was just the Plagas in his own head talking, but that wasn't much of an issue for him anyway. He waited until she released the mass and stretched them out behind her (only stopping when they had all reached their maximum length and touched the wall behind her) to speak again.

"Besides…if you didn't have those, think of all the trouble we could have avoided. That period after the mission would have been so much easier."

The smile on Ashley's face disappeared immediately.

"But Leon…without the Plagas…we wouldn't be here right now. I don't care that we had to go through another few months of hell to get to where we are…it was worth it. If it meant that I'd have to give you up…I don't think I would have chosen to bypass the hell."

Okay. Leon admitted it. Hearing that made him feel really good. It really did.

"I guess I see what you mean. Still…it would have been nice to not been shoved into boxes the moment other Americans showed up on the scene."

Ashley flashed Leon a grin.

"But, Leon…if I lost my parasite…I'd miss having these a lot." She waved a couple of tentacles in front of herself. "They're helpful."

"Well…I have to give you that…makes me wish MY parasite could do something like that sometimes."

"Mmm." Ashley agreed, smiling.

Leon gave his wife a quick peck on the lips (okay…so it ended up as a bit more than a peck) and smiled back.

"We have things we need to do tomorrow. You think you can go back to sleep now?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Good night, Ashley."

"Good night, Leon."


	2. Escape and Despair

"Leon! Get Ashley out of here!"

Leon didn't need Ada to ask him twice. Ashley's dazed state certainly didn't help in their escape, but she didn't offer any resistance, so Leon supposed it balanced out.

Saddler didn't seem to happy to let his prize go, of course, and the look on his face as he slowly advanced towards the pair spoke volumes about the amount of pain he intended to cause Leon when he caught him. His slow gait itself advertised just how certain of Leon's capture he was, and the agent guessed that it also served the purpose of letting the cult leader ruminate on just which of the many gruesome tortures he had at his disposal he wished to inflict on his foe when he was caught.

With this impetus in mind, Leon grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her towards the nearest door that didn't have a highly dangerous terrorist lord between it and him.

Leon was pretty sure he heard automatic weapons fire behind him (hopefully coming from Ada and not toward her) as he shouldered the door open and ran through. It wasn't heartening to hear the ricochets of the bullets off of what he assumed was Saddler's cloak, but Leon had to trust the woman in red to slow Saddler down.

Leon was hardly disappointed when a mass of barrels (presumably full of oil or some similarly flammable substance from the way they burned) crashed down in front of the doorway, blocking Saddler from Leon's view. Leon had to hand it to that woman, she might be a pain a good portion of the time, but she certainly did know how to get a job done. Leon allowed himself a small smile. It looked like things might actually be going well again.

"Ugh…"

Leon glanced at his side when he felt the tug on his arm. Ashley had slumped down onto her knees. His smile vanished instantly.

"Ashley? Are you hurt?"

No answer was spoken, but she shook her head.

"We need to get going. Those barrels aren't going to hold Saddler forever. Can you walk?"

Ashley's only answer was a sickly, wet cough.

"Ashley?"

More coughing. Leon noticed that she was beginning to cover the linoleum in front of her in blood.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

Leon dropped to his own knees and pulled his attache case from his back. He rummaged through it for a second and extracted a spray can and a bottle of pills. He knew he had to act fast or else Ashley might…

Something flew at his face and before he knew what had happened, Leon was on the floor.

"NO! Stay…away…"

Leon tried to identify the voice he heard speaking. He realized it was Ashley's.

"Ashley…?"

A violent cough, and vomiting. Both the floor and most of the front of Ashley's clothing was now covered in blood. This was bad. He dropped the first aid spray in one hand in favor of opening the plastic bottle full of red and white pills in the other. Leon sat up and shuffled towards the now violently retching girl.

"Ashley…take these. They'll slow down the parasite's…"

Ashley looked up. Her normally brown irises had been completely replaced with a crimson red. She wasn't coughing or vomiting any more. Leon reached forward with a pill in his hand, ready to give it to her, but as things turned out, he ended up dropping the pill onto the ground.

"Leon…I…I'm sorry."

Blood once more leaked from Ashley's body, this time, though, it chose her back as the exit. Following the blood, a large tentacle, roughly an inch and a half in diameter shot from her back, growing and growing until it was probably longer than Leon was tall.

Leon involuntarily thought of the last time he'd seen Luis alive, and shuddered. Suddenly, holding onto the pill in his right hand seemed a lot less important. Leon braced himself. There was no way he could possibly avoid something that long while on his knees.

How ironic. He was about to be killed by the very person he'd been sent to rescue. Leon supposed that were he not about to be run through, he would be laughing at the fickleness of fate.

However, the next bit of sensory input Leon received was not excruciating pain as his body was given a new orifice, but a loud crashing noise coming from straight before him as Ashley stood up and proceeded to tear through the rubble blocking the doorway. The fire didn't seem to bother her; in fact, all emotion seemed to have drained from her as she lashed at the barrels again and again with the tentacle.

Faced with the prospect of being hewn in two were he to approach, Leon could only watch in horror as his target dug through several feet of burning steel and walked through the hole she'd made…straight to Saddler on the other side.

All traces of his fearsome glare were gone by now, and a sadistic grin lit up the hooded man's face.

"Good girl. See Leon? See how easy it is if you simply…give in? See how happy your friend is. Show Leon your smile, Miss Graham."

The exaggerated grin that Ashley shot Leon made him want to contribute to the already sizable pool of blood and vomit on the floor. Saddler must have seen Leon's obvious discomfort, for he stretched out his hand, and with a sadistic chuckle, pointed it at Leon.

Leon felt something bite at the bones just beneath the skin of his back. Pain radiated from between his shoulder blades to every point in his body, turning his body into nothing more than a quivering mass of tortured muscles. Leon, already on his knees, felt himself lurch forward and mash his nose into the floor, adding a tiny bit to the indescribable torment that filled every inch of his body. Leon could barely even watch as Saddler walked further into the room, Ashley in tow, and up a ladder to a catwalk where Ada had been not two minutes ago (where she was now, Leon could care less, he only hoped she was doing better than he was right now).

"Hahahaha, Leon. I hope you'll excuse us now. Ashley and I have things we must do, now that she's had a bit of a change of heart. Perhaps when you have recovered from your delusions of victory and that pain, you would care to join us?"

Leon watched as the two infected figures on the catwalk began ambling towards a door leading to who knows where. He wished he could go after them, but whenever he tried to stand, a fresh wave of pain would burn through his nerves, knocking him down to his knees or his face again.

"N-no…You…you're not going to get away with this…"

Saddler paused for a moment and chuckled. Then he continued his walk for the door.

_No…I'm not going to let him do this to me. Not a second time. He's not going to just walk away with her again._

Somehow, Leon felt his legs straighten beneath him. The pain intensified, but something within the young agent forced his legs to move forward. And again. And again. Within no time, Leon found himself halfway up the ladder, slowly gaining on Saddler and Ashley.

Saddler gave the former policeman a quizzical look as he stopped to watch his slow ascent, then let out another eerie chuckle. Leon was once again helpless to do anything but watch as Saddler lifted his robe a bit, revealing a purple-clad foot. He couldn't do anything but watch as that foot planted itself against the ladder and pushed.

For the second time in less than 30 seconds, Leon found himself sprawled out on the floor of the compound, this time with a steel ladder atop him. Leon felt blackness intruding on the edge of his vision, threatening to engulf him, when he heard that sadistic laugh one last time and then the creak of a door opening.

The next few seconds were a blur to Leon. The pain flooding his brain seemed to disappear for a brief second, then he heard a scream filled with rage, anguish, pain…and something else. He barely had enough time to identify the scream as his own before the pain returned, this time focused in two lines running down his back. He heard a sickening wet ripping noise, and then his vision turned into a mass of blurs.

The next thing he knew, he was on the catwalk next to Ashley, booted foot in the air, and Saddler was splayed out on the ground below.

Leon heard something that sounded suspiciously like his own voice let out a deafening roar, and then felt himself dive down from the catwalk at Saddler's prone form.


	3. Osmund Saddler

The clinking of metal on bone resonated through the room. Two figures stood in its center, locked in combat. Shiny blades and a twisted staff met each other again and again, as they fought each other, each trying to land a blow on the other.

Leon did not think, and neither did his opponent. All they did was act. Attack and block, strike and parry, they altercated for several seconds in a fierce whirlwind of weapons.

Finally, an opening. Leon saw Saddler move his staff upwards to block a thrust of Leon's knife at the right side of his head, leaving his lower left side open to attack. Leon took advantage of this by reaching forth with a bladed wing and…

Wait…wing?

Pain and shock hit Leon as Saddler's staff thrust into his belly, doubling him over. Then more pain and stars before his eyes as he's knocked backwards. He landed somewhere behind where he was, under the catwalk.

"Very good, Leon. I did not expect you to join us so soon. And such control. I am impressed Leon." Saddler laughed.

Everything in the past few seconds was a blur to Leon…what did Saddler mean…"join us"? Leon stood, and for the first time, noticed a strange extra weight on his back. Saddler simply stood there, with an evil grin on his face, staring. Leon followed the sadistic man's gaze…

Wings. They really were there. Leon suddenly realized that the pain from his spine was completely gone. His back felt a little wet, probably with blood. And on his back, in the center of the wetness…Wings. Two of them. They vaguely reminded Leon of something he'd seen before, when Krauser had decided to show his true form as a Ganado. Leon flexed them, confirming they were indeed part of his body.

So…he had taken too long as well. Then why wasn't he under Saddler's control?

Leon then realized that he really didn't care. He wasn't a mindless slave, and that was good enough for him.

Watching Leon flex his new appendages experimentally, Saddler spoke once more. "Good. Now, come to my side. You shall make an excellent bodyguard, Leon."

Leon felt a slight tug at his mind, bidding him go to Saddler. Fire built in his belly and spread to fill his whole body.

"No. I'll never join you. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm taking Ashley and getting out of here."

Saddler laughed his sadistic cackle. "Hahahaha. You amuse me, Leon. I'll let you in on a little secret."

Leon intended to ignore Saddler, reaching onto his back for his attache case. When he didn't find it, he suppressed his curiosity (He could always figure out where it went later) and pulled his trusty 9mm handgun from its holster at his hip. He fully intended to start firing, but Saddler's words stopped him.

"Mendez and Krauser resisted at first too."

Leon thought back to a note which he no longer had, lost along with the attache case. The sheet of paper he'd collected a little while back, written in Saddler's own hand.

"I must be careful to choose hosts, lest they turn on me."

Leon suddenly understood that. And he understood he was going to be the one that would make Saddler's fear come true. Steel-plated wings shot outward, extending to a full 14' wingspan. Leon raised his gun, aiming it at Saddler.

"I'm not Mendez or Krauser. I'm Leon Kennedy. I won't join you."

Before he could fire, Saddler laughed again.

"Foolish American, the American triumphing in the end is a cliché found only in your Hollywood movies. You entertain me, Leon. As a reward, I will free you from your world of clichés."

On his final word, Saddler's mouth opened wide. Far wider than he needed to. Far wider than he should have been able to. Wide enough to fit the yellowed eyeball that moved from somewhere within Saddler's throat to fill his mouth.

_This is bad._ was all that went through Leon's mind as he saw four long tentacles…no…they were jointed, pointed legs--shot from the cultist's neck, as the staff receded into his right arm, splitting it into a mass of gray tentacles. Smaller, white bladed versions of these came from the monster's back, and a single yellow eye adorned each leg. His head grew and grew along a long goldenrod stalk, waving itself about like a cobra ready to strike. Indeed, upon closer inspection, there were actually fangs surrounding the single yellow eyeball in Saddler's mouth.

A deafening roar (what on the gigantic beast before Leon was producing it, he had no idea) filled the room as what was once Lord Saddler of the Los Illuminados charged forth at Leon, two sharpened legs raised into the air to strike.

Instinct took over again, and Leon found himself in the air. Loud flapping coming from beside him confirmed what he had just done.

_Wow…I'm flying. Shouldn't I be a bit more in awe of how cool this is?_

Leon shrugged and took aim with his gun again, holding his position in midair.

Four shots from his gun convinced him, however, that simply shooting his foe would do absolutely nothing. They were also all he could squeeze out before Saddler demonstrated his notable jumping prowess with a huge lunge into the air at Leon. Leon quickly got out of the way, trying his very best not to be skewered. Parasite or no, he assumed having one of those legs rammed through his body would probably be very, very bad for his health.

As Saddler landed, he followed, trying a different tactic. Leon turned his body as he dived, running the sharp edges of his wings across one of Saddler's legs.

This turned out to be a very bad idea.

The next thing Leon knew, he was on the ground, skidding and generally making a mess of his face. His left wing ached a bit, as if he'd struck a brick wall with it. It felt kind of like stubbing his toe…only on a much larger scale.

Had he had more time, Leon might have used it to consider just how thick this meant Saddler's hide was, but as things turned out, he immediately had to turn his attention to rolling out of the way of a flurry of tentacle attacks from Saddler's back, and then several stomps of spear-like feet.

_I can't keep this up for very long…he's got too many things to attack me with…_

Leon glanced about him for a solution, while desperately attempting to avoid being hit with a blade or a foot. All he had within arms reach was his knife and his gun…and his wings.

Well…it worked for Krauser…and they certainly looked like that shield of an arm Krauser had…

Leon waited for the next attack from Saddler's tentacles, hoped to God that he wasn't grounding himself, and folded his wings before himself.

The force of the blows vibrated his wings a bit (causing a twinge of pain in his left wing) but Leon was relieved to find that he felt no cuts forming on his wings. He was slightly less relieved that Saddler almost immediately noticed his attempt at self-defense and began using his pointed legs more extensively.

Not wanting to push his luck or the toughness of his wings, Leon quickly rolled out of the way of these blows, all the while trying to keep his wings between him and the still-flailing tentacles. He needed to figure out how Saddler was reading his moves and find a way out from underneath him or he wouldn't last long…

There! Leon suddenly remembered seeing eyes on all four of the parasitic monster's legs. Sure enough, both of Saddler's back leg eyeballs were trained right at him. Leon knew how to fix that. He rolled out of the way of another attack, pulling out his gun. Leon could've sworn he saw the eye he pointed the 9mm pistol at widen a bit in surprise before he blasted it into a caved in mass of jelly. Saddler roared and began swaggering back and forth.

Time to get out from underneath the falling monster.

Leon pulled himself backwards with his arms just in time to see Saddler's legs give way, and the waving stalk of a neck/head droop down on the other side of the heap of parasitic flesh.

On a wild hunch, Leon vaulted over the Saddler's still feebly twitching tentacled ass and onto his back. He reached for the knife sheathed on his chest and found the large eyeball in Saddler's mouth.

_Well…if shooting the little eyes causes this kind of a reaction…_

He plunged the knife into the eyeball.

The response was immediate. The beast that was Saddler gave another, louder roar of pain and began bucking like a rodeo bull. That was Leon's cue to jump off and land in front of it as it writhed in pain.

Leon's eyes were suddenly drawn to his blood-stained knife. Then, he turned his gaze upon his newly-acquired appendages.

Duh. What was he thinking…using something as small as his knife?

As Saddler writhed (hopefully in too much pain to counterattack), Leon jumped over to him and caught the eyeball again with his right wing.

He felt something warm and gooey coat several of the feather-like blades that composed the wing and saw the eye/headstalk jerk backwards. He jumped backwards a bit to watch Saddler squirm a bit before he regained his composure and leapt once more into the air. Leon made very sure he was nowhere near where Saddler landed, and then reduced the other back-side eyeball to a gooey mess.

Once again, the beast before Leon was reduced to a helpless heap of monster, and Leon hopped upon its back, this time plunging both wings into the central eyeball as it lolled over onto the ground.

Leon got off Saddler's back as he began thrashing about, confident he could now win this fight, now that he'd learned the Great Lord Saddler's weakness.

Of course, this was when Saddler demonstrated _his_ ability to learn. Leon watched disappointedly as the two remaining eyeballs shut tight. An experimental shot with the remaining few bullets in his gun proved that the eyelids too, were impervious to gunfire.

A discouraged Leon suddenly found himself on the defensive again, trying to dodge a series of hard tackles the monstrous Plagas Lord threw at him.

He needed a backup plan…and fast.

There was no way to damage the small eyes now, and Saddler seemed to be making sure that his head did not stay in one place long enough for him to shoot it…

Leon supposed he'd just have to get around that. If he could just get onto Saddler's back…

A ferocious lunge from Saddler gave Leon just the opportunity. He leapt straight up and started flapping his wings (hoping he was doing it right). Now all he had to do was land on Saddler's back and…

A sickly brown blur and pain shot through Leon's senses. He saw the blur rise up from the ground in a gigantic leap and then extend two tendrils he guessed were legs. Then he felt something pierce the flesh of his wings, and finally, then sensation of falling.

The force of the impact with the ground, coupled with the four-inch thick spike-like legs driven through his wings, were almost enough to make Leon pass out as Saddler pinned him mercilessly to the ground. He expected one of the legs to lift itself off one of his wings at any time and run him through…but instead, Saddler seemed keen on studying him with his one open eye.

Saddler's pupil grew wide as he examined Leon's helpless form. It made sure to stay out of swinging range as it did so as well, sealing Leon's fate.

Did Saddler always indulge in such feline behavior as playing with his prey before he killed it?

Saddler's pupil grew yet larger still. And larger.

Leon suddenly realized that there were most definitely teeth inside that pupil.

There was a sickening ripping noise as the eye/mouth split open to reveal a rather large and sharp collection of teeth.

_Now that's just messed up. Why would you need to have an eyeball that can eat people? Hmm…am I about to get my head bitten off by an eyeball?_

Leon considered his options as the head reared back. Then he realized…his arms weren't pinned.

The head rushed downward at Leon's face, ready to seal his fate. Leon's right hand was a flash, darting to his chest and then forward into the head's mouth.

"ACK!" was the only sound other than the tearing of flesh that filled the room right then as Leon's knife plunged into the roof of Saddler's mouth.

There was a brief pause as both combatants digested what had happened. Then Leon retracted his arm. To his surprise, most of the eyeball and a good chunk of tissue went with it, caught on the knife.

Saddler gave an enraged roar and a gurgling noise as he staggered back. His head, once menacing in appearance, now looked like it devoid of all neck bones. Perhaps it was. A small amount of force and it would probably fall off…

The monster staggered back and forth and back and forth, clearly near death.

Leon approached it to finish it, but a voice stopped him. It sounded much like Saddler's with a hint of…something else. And blood. And death.

"W-why? Why? You could've had riches, power beyond your wildest dreams… if you had only fought alongside me! Why? Why did you choose to fight me…?" the voice gurgled.

Leon didn't even think for a second.

"Because…I'm an American cliché."

Then his boot removed Saddler's gutted head from its body, and Lord Saddler of the Los Illuminados was no more.


End file.
